givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruki Nakayama Anime/Image Gallery
This is the Anime Gallery for Haruki Nakayama Story Image03.jpg HaruPV 006.jpg HaruPV 007.jpg Haruki sends a sign to Akihiko Ep1.PNG Haruki looking at Akihiko thinking that Ritsuka is really into it Ep1.PNG Haruki surprised when Ritsuka started playing Ep1.PNG Ritsuka, Haruki, and Akihiko performing together.jpg Haruki shaking hands with Mafuyu.jpg Haruki arriving late to the studio.jpg An explosion set between Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Akihiko and Haruki thinking that the situation is bad.jpg Akihiko and Haruki pointing at Ritsuka to top it off.jpg Akihiko and Haruki pointing at each other.jpg Akihiko and Haruki full of pride.jpg An explosion set between Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Haruki asking about the tune.jpg Haruki asking Akihiko if he can mean it.jpg Haruki feeling uncomfortable by Akihiko's gaze.jpg Haruki suggesting a concert venue.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he get's it cut once a month.jpg Haruki surprised about how perceptive Akihiko is.jpg Haruki applauding for Mafuyu.jpg Akihiko and Haruki smoking outside.jpg Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki towering over Mafuyu.jpg Story Image02Ep3.jpg Haruki and Akihiko laughing.jpg Haruki wondering if Ritsuka doesn't have Mafuyu's contact info.jpg Haruki wondering if he said too much.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka that he should hear him out.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he did while feeling uneased.jpg Haruki feeling flustered.jpg Haruki feeling embarrassed and confused by Akihiko.jpg Haruki displeased to see Akihiko and Yayoi.jpg Haruki covering his face.jpg Haruki asking Akihiko what that means.jpg Akihiko rubbing Haruki's head.jpg Haruki's Eh Face Ep4..PNG Haruki welcoming someone inside.jpg Haruki being jealous of Yayoi calling for Akihiko.jpg Haruki watching Yayoi steal Akihiko.jpg Haruki not being able to respond.jpg Haruki's reaction to Mafuyu singing.jpg Haruki showing Mafuyu some papers.jpg Haruki wondering if they are listening.jpg Haruki waving goodbye to Ritsuka and Mafuyu at the subway station.jpg Haruki trying to take a picture of Akihiko.jpg Haruki thanking Mafuyu for the meat.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he can come in.jpg Haruki talking about the band.jpg Haruki taking out his phone.jpg Haruki walking with his friends.jpg Haruki trying to trim his hair.jpg Haruki taking in what happened.jpg Haruki smiling with Akihiko coming in.jpg Haruki realizing Akihiko is asleep.jpg Haruki putting his hair up.jpg Haruki pushing a sleeping Akihiko up.jpg Haruki opening the door to check if Akihiko is gone.jpg Haruki meeting with Ritsuka for the first time.jpg Haruki looking at the papers Akihiko is holding.jpg Haruki looking at Akihiko from above.jpg Haruki hiding his face with his hands.jpg Haruki feeling embarassed.jpg Haruki being lost with Akihiko on him.jpg Haruki at a concert.jpg Akihiko, Haruki, and Ritsuka deciding on a band name.jpg Story Image02Ep5.jpg Story Image04Ep6.jpg Mafuyu asking Haruki what he would say Ep6.PNG Akihiko strangling Haruki Ep6.PNG Haruki telling Akihiko to not kill him with kindness.jpg Haruki trying to think if he has someone he likes.jpg Haruki left confused by Mafuyu's conversation.jpg Haruki not knowing what to say to Mafuyu.jpg Story Image05Ep7.jpg Haruki feeling his ear still itching (56).png Haruki seeing through Ritsuka (59).png Haruki trying to hold Ritsuka back.jpg Haruki realizing Ritsuka acting wierd.jpg Haruki prodded by Akihiko.jpg Haruki practising bass (22).png Haruki & Yataki looking at Mafuyu (105).png Haruki speaking with Yatake (104).png Haruki surprised (103).png Haruki surprised (102).png Yatako sneaking up on Haruki (101).png Haruki surprised to see her here (93).png Story Image02Ep9.jpg Haruki noticing Ritsuka returning (48).png Haruki telling Ritsuka to go cool off.jpg Haruki telling his band members to have fun.jpg Haruki looks at the list while walking.jpg Haruki being turned around by Akihiko.jpg Akihiko, Haruki, & Yatake cheer with their drinks.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka to run to the shop.jpg Haruki giving Yatake hand gestures.jpg Haruki noticing Ritsuka returning (48).png Story Image02Ep10.jpg Haruki scrolling on his phone (25).png Haruki & Akihiko thinking (16).png Haruki showing the USB (12).png Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko giving their meat to Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu & Haruki looking at their new account.jpg Haruki's interpretation of a pom lying sideways.jpg Haruki wondering what their band name should be.jpg Haruki telling Mafuyu to tweet something as well.jpg Haruki realizing that Akihiko has the wrong idea.jpg Haruki happy to see that Yatake followed them.jpg Haruki feeling hyped about the chip.jpg Haruki feeling embarrased by Yatake's request.jpg Haruki asking Mafuyu if there is a word he wants to add.jpg Haruki & Yatake with steam over their heads.jpg Story Image03Ep11.jpg Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Akihiko, & Haruki doing peace signs.jpg Haruki telling the band thank you, I guess (57).png The guys celebrating Haruki's birthday (56).png Haruki finally being able to take a picture of Akihiko (59).png Koji, Haruki & Akihiko watching (48).png Koji, Haruki & Akihiko speechless (52).png Haruki & Ritsuka laughing (43).png Haruki remembering Akihiko's words (10).png Haruki saying no absolutely not (9).png Character haruki.png Character haruki on.png Given Major Debut Commemoration, SD Character Ban & Icon Present (Haruki).jpg Given × THE Character SHOP Limited period held decision Image.jpg LisOeuf Given Cover Magazine.jpg Given Vol. 1 Blu-ray & DVD.jpg|Haruki in the background to the right Given Vol. 3 Blu-ray & DVD.jpg Birthday event Haruki.png|Birthday events featuring Haruki Birthday event Haruki with Akihiko.png|Haruki featuring Akihiko cake Birthday event heart badge.png|Heart styled badge Birthday event badge Haruki.png|Circular badge with chibi Haruki Haruki voice introduction.png|Voice announcement Illustration collection.png|Illustration collections 1 Illustrations.png|Illustration collections 2 The Given Band PASH! Cover.jpg Twitter DMM scratch.jpg Given-lunchmatx placemat Noitamina Café sample.jpg TOWERanime presents「ギヴン × TOWER RECORDS」.jpg Haruki Nakayama Opening Song Preview.JPG Haruki Opening on the stage.PNG haruki sitting opening.jpg haruki opening.jpg Explosions around Akihiko and Haruki.gif|Episode 1 Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki performing for Mafuyu.gif|Episode 1 Haruki clapping.gif|Episode 2 Haruki trying to take a picture of Akihiko sleeping.gif|Episode 5 Akihiko having Haruki in a headlock.gif|Episode 6 Ritsuka and Haruki speechless.gif|Episode 7 Haruki being poked by Akihiko.gif|Episode 7 Haruki doing hand gestures.gif|Episode 9 Haruki having fun performing on stage.gif|Episode 9 Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko giving meat to Mafuyu.gif|Episode 10 Ritsuka & the others realizing what Haruki is holding.gif|Episode 10 Ritsuka & Mafuyu hugging Haruki.gif|Episode 11 Haruki twirling his hair.gif|Episode 11 HaruPV 006.jpg|Episode 1 HaruPV 007.jpg|Episode 1 Story Image03.jpg|Episode 1 10 minutes until Episode 1.png|Episode 1 Boys in the Band Preview (Haruki to the left) Story Image03Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Haruki to the right) Story Image04Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Haruki to the left, furthest away from the window) Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki tower over Mafuyu.jpg|Episode 2 Like someone in love Preview (Haruki in the middle) Story Image02Ep3.jpg|Episode 3 (Haruki to the left) Story Image01Ep4.jpg|Episode 4 (Haruki to the right) Given 5 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview (Haruki to the left playing bass) Given 2 hours till broadcasting Fluorescent Adolescent.jpg|Episode 4 Fluorescent Adolescent Preview Given 1 hour till broadcasting The Reason.jpg|Episode 5 The Reason Preview (Haruki to the left) Given 30 minutes till broadcasting The Reason.jpg|Episode 5 The Reason Preview (Haruki to the left) Episode Preview 5 The Reason Tweet.jpg|Episode 5 The Reason Preview Given 30 minutes till broadcasting Creep.jpg|Episode 6 Preview (Haruki to the left, being strangled by Akihiko) Story Image05Ep7.jpg|Episode 7 Episode Preview 8 Time Is Running Out Tweet.jpg|Episode 8 Time Is Running Out Preview (Haruki to the left) Story Image02Ep9.jpg Episode Preview 9 Tweet (2).jpg|Episode 9 Preview (Haruki to the left) Episode Preview 9 Tweet (3).jpg Episode Preview 9 A Winter Story Tweet.jpg|Episode 9 A Winter Story Preview (Haruki to the right) Story Image02Ep10.jpg Story Image03Ep11.jpg Category:Galleries